dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Уикерботтом
Уикерботтом — надменная старуха-библиотекарша, впрочем весьма эрудированная. Но что есть эрудиция как не пыль вытряхнутая из книг в пустой череп? thumb|244px 'Уикерботтом' 'Инструменты' *Топор - "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." ("Обюдоострое лезвие, прикрепленное к рукоятке.") *Элитный топор - "That's one fancy axe." ("Вот это модный топор.") *Лопата - "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" ("Это лопата. Наверняка вы уже видели это раньше?") *Королевская лопата - "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Жду не дождусь, когда же начну рыть ямы.") *Кирка - "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." ("Специальный топор для раскалывания камней.") *Роскошная кирка - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, разве золото не мягкое?) *Бритва - "A personal hygiene implement." ("Предмет личной гигиены.") *Бритва (нельзя брить) - "I would really rather not." ("Я и в самом деле не могу.") *Бритва (нечего брить) - "It's already smooth, dear." ("Дорогуша, ровнее уже некуда.") *Бритва (Shaving a waken beefalo) - "I think he might object to that." (Я думаю, что он может возражать против того, что я делаю.") *Молот - "A worker's tool." ("Рабочий инструмент.") *Вилы - "It's design is effective at loosening earth." (Это устройство эффективно для рыхления земли.") 'Освещение' ' Костёр' *Костер (после постройки) - "A camp fire." ("Костер") *Кострище (после постройки) - "A fire pit." ("Кострище") *Костер и кострище (жаркие) - "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." ("Меня тревожит интенсивность горения") *Костер и кострище(средние) - "A perfectly average fire." ("Совершенно обычный костёр") *Костер и кострище (слабые) - "The fire could use some more fuel." ("В этот костёр можно бы подкинуть ещё топлива") *Костер и кострище (угли) - "The fire is almost self-extinguised." ("Этот костёр скоро самоликвидируется") *Кострище (выгорело) - "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Костер (выгорел) - "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Факел - "An improvised handheld light." ("Переносной светильник из подручных материалов") *Шахтерская каска - "This will keep my hands free." ("С этим руки будут свободны") *Светильник Джека - "Spooky!" ("Страшно!") *Фонарь - 'Выживание' *Удочка - "Hook, line and stick!" ("Верёвка с крючком и палочка!") *Птичья ловушка - "A simple clap-trap for birds." ("Простенькая ловушка для птиц") *Спальник - "Crude bedding." ("Грубая постель") *Палатка - "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." ("Если я тут посплю, у меня затечёт шея") *Рюкзак - "It's for me to put my stuff in" ("Сюда я буду класть свои вещи") *Ловушка - "A simple stick-and-basket trap." ("Простейшая ловушка из корзины и палочки") *Сачок - "The tool of entomologists." ("Основной инструмент энтомолога") 'Еда' ' Казан' *Казан - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного его вида у меня слюнки текут") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) - *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) - "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Готово для употребления") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка - "A small cultivated patch of ground." ("Небольшой культурный клочок земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (растёт) - "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." ("Растения добывают полезные минералы из земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (нужно удобрить) - "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." ("Оно стало бесплодным из-за отсутствия питательных веществ") *Холодильник - "It is a crude heat exchanger." *Сушилка - *Сушилка (сушение) - *Сушилка (готово) - 'Наука' *Научная машина - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") *Алхимическая машина - " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") 'Самозащита' *Копьё - "Ancient weapons technology." - ("Древняя оружейная технология") *Бумеранг - "It's a flat aerofoil." - ("Плоское крыло") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." - ("Главное - случайно его не вдохнуть") *Огненный дротик - "Improvised inflammatory device." - ("Самодельное поджигающее устройство") *Вредоносный дротик - *Травяная броня - "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." - ("При достаточной толщине удивительно эффективен") *Деревянная броня - "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." - ("Примитивный пластинчатый доспех, сделанный из кусков брёвен") *Мраморная броня - "An interesting choice of materials." - ("Интересный выбор материала") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." (generic) - ("Я не люблю спорт") *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it." (generic) - ("Жужжит, если потрясти.") *Зубная ловушка - "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." - ("Она покрыта тонким слоем собачьего пищеварительного сока") 'Конструкции' ' Улей' *Улей - "A crude apiary." ("Грубоватая пасека") *Улей (пустой) - *Улей (частично заполнен) - "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") *Улей (полный) - ' Птичья клетка' *Птичья клетка - "This will safely contain one avian specimen." ("Она позволит благополучно содержать одну пернатую особь") *Птичья клетка (занята) - "He is contained." ("Он в сохранности") *Птичья клетка (птица спит) - "Shhhhh!" ("Тссссс!") ' Свинарник' *Свинарник - "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." ("У свиносуществ довольно прозаический вкус в архитектуре") *Свинарник (занят, свет горит)- "I wonder what they do in there." ("Интересно, что они делают там.") *Свинарник (занят, свет не горит)- "That was quite rude." ("Это было довольно грубо.") ' Стены' *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "Hay bales." ("Тюки сена") *Стена из травы (установлена) - "I don't trust that wall." ("Не доверяю я этой стене") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Deployable pickets." ("Готовые к установке колья") *Деревянная стена (установлена) - "That offers some protection." ("Она обеспечивает мне некоторую защитк") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." ("Не уверена, почему я могу их нести в таком количестве") *Каменная стена (установлена) - "That is quite secure." ("Вот это вполне себе защита") *Сундук - "A storage chest." ("Вместительный сундук") *Паркет - "These are floorboards" ("Это паркет") *Брусчатка - ""Hastily cobbled stones." ("Небрежно мощёные камни") 'Материалы' *Веревка - "A short length of strong hemp rope." ("КОроткий кусок крепкой травяной веревки.") *Доски - "Roughly hewn wood boards." ("Грубо высеченные доски.") *Каменный блок - "Some smoothed rock slabs." ("Несколько сглаженных плит камня.") *Папирус - "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." ("Тонкие листы из целлюлозы и лигнина.") *Топливо ужаса - 'Магия' *Мясное чучело - "How very pagan." ("Очень по язычески.") *Флейта Пана - "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." ("Полые камыши с гармоническим резонансом.") *Амулет - "It's a relic from another time." ("Реликт из другого времени.") *Огонь ночи - "Curiously luminescent." ("Любопытная люминисценция.") *Броня ночи - "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." ("Защитный кожух, который перемещает атаки в другое измерение.") *Темный меч - "Transdimensional weaponry." ("Межпространственное оружие") (перевел Wismar) 'Одежда' *Strawhat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." ("Это даст некоторую защиту от солнца.") *Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hideous." ("Эта шляпа отвратительна.") *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно защищать меня.") *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" (generic) ("Я ПТИЦА!") *Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." ("Я связала это сама.") *Top Hat- "How bourgeois." ("Как буржуазно.") *Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." (lacks descriptions) ("Это... штука.") *Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." ("Прочная верхняя одежда.") *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." ("Одежда зимнего выживания.") *Bush hat- "Camouflage." ("Камуфляж.") *Garland- "How celebratory." ("Как празднично.") *Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." 'Природа - растения' ' Evergreen' *Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." ("Генетически, это дерево хвойное.") *Evergreen (chopped) - "It has been harvested." ("Оно было срублено.") *Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." ("Дерево горит.") *Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." ("Обугленное дерево.") *Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." ("Этот род, похоже, имеет плохие репродуктивные свойства.") *Log- "An axial section of tree trunk." ("Осевое сечение ствола дерева.") *Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." ("Это главным образом сажа и зола.") *Pinecone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." ("Семена хвойных деревьев, заключенные в зрелой шишке.") ' Spiky Tree' *Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora. ("Мангал ризофора") *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." ("Оно было срублено.") *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove. ("Обугленное мангровое дерево.") *Marble Tree- "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." ("Дерево, сделанное полностью из мрамора. Удивительно.") ' Sapling' *Sapling- "It's a small tree." ("Это маленькое дерево.") *Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." ("Странно. Я думала, что это убило бы это.") *Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Twigs- "Some small twigs." ("Несколько маленьких сучков.") ' Grass' *Grass- "A cluster graminoid stalks. ("Травяные стебли.") *Grass (picked)- "I think it will grow back." ("Я думаю они вырастут снова.") *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." (generic) ("Оно нуждается в удобрении.") *Grass (burning)- "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Grass Tuft- "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." (Немного состриженной травы.") ' Berry Bush' *Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." ("Ягоды медленно растут обратно.") *Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." ("Это требует вмешательства.") *Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") ' Reeds' *Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." ("Группа злаков.") *Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." ("Я верю, они отрастут.") *Reeds (burning)-."Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Cut reeds- "Some rush cuttings." ("Немного обрезанных на скорую руку обрезков.") ' Plant' *Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." ("Это... растение. Какое-то.") *Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." ("Пока еще не готовы для сбора урожая.") *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." ("Оно выглядит сейчас зрело.") *Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." ("Болотные корневища.") *Spiky bush- "A cluster of brambles." ("Клейстер ежевики.") *Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." ("Это дикий цветок, я не знакома с видами.") *Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." ("Не часто видишь цветок с такой мощной аурой.") 'Природа - объекты' *Bee Hive- "The natural home of the bee." (Естественная среда обитания пчел) *Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey. (Пчелиный воск для хранения меда) *Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." (Большой камень осадочного происхождения) *Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." (Горсть разнообразных камней) *Кремень - "A hard nodule of quartz." (Твердая кварцевая порода) *Nitre- "Also known as salpeter." *Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." ' Graves' *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." (Здесь написано: молоко. Яйца. Бекон.) *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah."(Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла) *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" (Эй, тут мое имя!) *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." (Этот надгробный камень пуст) *Grave- "A burial mound." *Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." ' Koalefant tracks' *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" (Анти-гигиенично!) *Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading away." (След убегающего животного) ' Wooden thing' *Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." *Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." *Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." *Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." (Регулятор электрических разрядов) *Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." (Ни органическая, ни неорганическая) *Divining Rod (on pedestal)- "That looks useful!" (Выглядит полезным) *Divining Rod- "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." ' Wormhole' *Wormhole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." *Wormhole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." *Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." (Маленький, но глубокий пруд) *Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." *Spider Egg- "A highly portable spider egg sack." *Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." *Merm House- "Obviously dilapidated." (Очевидно полуразрушен) *Skeleton- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." (Удивительно хорошо сохранившийся человеческий скелет) 'Мобы - Монстры' ' Hounds' *Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." ("Эти собаки не одомашнены.") *Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." ("Эта гончая еще опасней, чем остальные.") *Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." ("Какой странный, холодный зверь.") *Hound's Tooth- "It's made of calcium and brimstone." ("Это сделано из кальция и серы.") ' Spiders' *Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." ("Большие, хищниые виды паукообразных.") *Spider (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный одтых, без сомнения.") *Spider (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." ("Похоже, что это каста воинов.") *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный одтых, без сомнения.") *Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." ("Белковые волокна, выдавленные из паукообразных.") ' Krampus' *Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." ("Это мифологический рождественский монстр.") *Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." ("Кажется он внутри больше, чем снаружи.") ' Tentacle' *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." (generic) ("Выглядит опасно.") *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." (generic) ("Они заостренные и слизистые.") *Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." ("Я думаю, что это были его генеталии.") ' Merms' *Merm- "A piscean biped!" ("Двуногие рыбы!") *Merm(dead)- *Merm House- "Obviously dilapidated." ("Очевидно обветшали.") *Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." (Голодная самка Гэмагогус Деворатор) *Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." ("Это ликантропическая свинья.") *Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." ("Это должно быть подделка. Я не верю в это.") *Clockwork Knight- "An automatic equine." ("Автоматическая лошадь.") *Clockwork Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." ("Заводной священик.") *MacTusk- ", gaelic variety." ("<название вида> гэльское разнообразие.") *WeeTusk- "The juvenile is less aggresive." ("Несовершеннолетний менее агресивный.") *Tam o' Shanter- "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" ("И мы должны забыть старых знакомых?") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' ' Beefalo' *Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." (Он спит) *Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." (Похоже, он замерз) *Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" ' Bee' *Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" (Апис меллифера. Довольно крупная) *Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." *Killer bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." ' Pig' *Pig- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." *Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." *Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." ' Frog' *Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." *Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." *Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" *Koalefant (winter)- "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' ' Butterfly' *Butterfly- "A colourful lepidopteran." ("Красочный лепидоптеран") *Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." ("Он пойман") ' Birds' *Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." ("Корвус брачайрхайнчос") *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." ("Теперь он мой.") *Crow Feather- "A crow feather." (Generic) *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) *Redbird (picked up)- *Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." (Generic) *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berrie!" (Generic) ' Chester' *Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." ("Окулюс Мистериум") *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." ("Окулюс не активен") *Chester- "A motile storage chest." ("Подвижный сундук") ' Кролик' *Кролик - "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." ("Некая разновидность Лагорморфов. С рогами") *Кролик (в инвентаре) - "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." ( "Это милый рогатенький Лагорморф") ' Fireflies' *Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." ("Они рассеиваются, когда я подхожу к ним.") *Fireflies(picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." ("Их биолюминесцентные свойства могут оказатся полезными.") ' Мандрагора' *Мандрагора- "Mandragora officinarum." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум") *Мандрагора (следует за игроком)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Только с лицом.") *Мандрагора (мертва)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Мертва.") *Мандрагора (приготовленная)- "Poor little guy." ("Маленькая бедняжка") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' ' Tallbird' *Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." ("Магнус Авис, полностью развитый") *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It is empty." (Generic) *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That is quite an egg!" (Generic) ' Tallbird egg' *Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." ' Smallbird' *Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." (Довольно маленький представитель класса птиц) *Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." *Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." ' Smallish Tallbird' *Smallish Tallbird- "an adolescent avian." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." 'Мобы - Боссы' *Энт (Leif) - "I... don't even know." ("Я... даже не знаю.") *Королева пауков - "That must be the center of the hive mind." ("Это должно быть центр разума улья.") *Паучья шляпа - "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." ("С этим я смогу брать пауков под псионический контроль.") *Deerclops: "Megatherioceras!" ("Мегатериоцерас!") 'Мобы - Другие' *Максвелл - "What a rude gentleman." ("Какой грубый джентельмен.") *Король свиней - "He appears to be the leader of the village." ("Кажется, он лидер деревни") *Абигейл - "Aw, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее такой милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' *Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." (Не думаю, что оно полезное) *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." *Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." *Cooked meat- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." (Generic) *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." *Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." *Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken" 'Еда - Фрукты' *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." (Generic) *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" *Durian- "What a weird fruit." (Generic) *Extra Smelly Durian- "It's still weird." (Generic) *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Haute Cuisine!" (Generic) *Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." (Generic) 'Еда - овощи' *Кукуруза - "High in fructose!" ("Богата фруктозой!") (общее) *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" ("Богата фруктозой!") (общее) *Морковь (в земле)- "Daucus carotф. Edible and delicious." ("Даукус карота. Съедобная и вкусная.") *Морковь (взята)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." ("Даукус карота. Съедобная и вкусная.") *Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" ("Большая, как моя голова!") *Жареная тыква - "How did it turn into a pie..." ("Как её превратить в пирог...") *Баклажан - "It's not very eggy." ("Не очень то он яичен.") - Игра слов: Eggplant (Баклажан) - egg (яйцо) plant (растение) *Приготовленый баклажан - "It's even less eggy!" (Еще менее яичен!) (общее) 'Еда из казана ' *Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") 'Еда - Другое' *Семена - "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." ("Горстка неидентифицируемых семян") *Roasted Seeds- *Мед - "A sweetened plant nectar." ("Сладчайший растительный нектар.") *Petals- "I've made some potpourri." *Dark Petals- *Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." *Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" *Deerclops Eye- "I feel a vague sense of accomplisment." *Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." 'Разное' *Red Gem- "It is warm." ("Он теплый.") *Blue Gem- "It is cold." ("Он холодный") *Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." *Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." ("Это человеческие волосы") *Навоз - "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant.( *Marble- *Gears- "Various wheels and cogs. ("Колесики и винтики") *Failing Adventure Mode: "We must learn from our failures." 'Прочие фразы' *Generic- "I don't know what that is." (Я не знаю, что это такое) *Battlecry- "Combat!"(Битва!) *Battlecry (on prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- *Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." (Чтож, это - конец) *Torch (run out)- "I need another torch."(Мне нужен другой факел) *Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." (Я ошиблась с тем, когда он вернется) *Dusk- "Night will be here soon." *Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." *Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." *Failed to to something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." *Night Monster- "Did you hear that?" *Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!"(АУ! Что-то укусило меня!) *Pecked- "Settle down this instant." *Hound's are coming- "Something is approaching." *Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." *Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "Librarians needs food." *Exiting a Wormhole- "A detailed lesson in biology." *Koalefant (lost its trail)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." *Koalefant (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цитаты персонажей